general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Paint Formica Countertops
Patience, good preparation, and good ventilation are key to refinishing your countertops for less than $100. Category:Budget Decorating Category:Painting and Other Finishes Steps # Take everything off the counters. Plan to work around your kitchen for at least two full days. # Clean the counters thoroughly, using an ammonia-based cleaner. Rinse well and let the counters dry. It wouldn't hurt to clean them again. Do the same to the backsplash, if you plan to paint it, as well. # Lightly sand the surfaces of the countertop (and backsplash, if that's part of your project). This step will remove any embedded grease and will give the surfaces a bit of a "tooth" that helps the primer adhere. Wipe down surfaces completely to remove all dust. # Tape off everything you don't want to paint. This includes backsplash, if you don't want to paint it (although it really can look great if you include it in your project), as well as the floor, walls, and cabinets below and above. The paint recommended will go everywhere. # Apply a good primer, such as Kilz. Use a foam roller and work slowly to avoid air bubbles. Let this dry as directed on the product. (If you can do steps 1-5 in a day, great. Stop. Let it all dry.) # Sand once very lightly. Again, wipe down the surfaces to remove all dust. # Rustoleum makes a product called Stone Creations that holds up beautifully. There are many colors. It has a bit of a pebbled effect that gives an interesting texture. Get at least three cans, so you'll have plenty of the same color lot for touch-ups. Apply a first coat and let it dry completely. # Apply a second light coat, filling in any gaps as necessary. Let this one dry completely, too. # Apply polyurethene with foam roller, again working slowly to avoid air bubbles. This finish can be repeated as many times as you're willing to apply it, but let each application dry thoroughly. # Treat your new countertops as you would any other new countertops. Knives will cut into the finish, so don't cut directly onto it. Clean it regularly with water, and dry water spills as soon as you can. # You can re-apply the polyurethene finish months later; just be sure the surface is clean and dry. Tips *Treat it like you would an expensive finish--don't cut into it, and don't put hot pans on it. Clean up spills before they dry on it, and don't let water accumulate on it for long periods of time. *Use painter's tape and newspaper to cover the floor, cabinets, and adjacent walls. The time you spend preparing your surfaces will be much less than the clean-up time if you're not meticulous. Warnings *The Stone Creations paint contains particles that will fly about when the paint is sprayed; keep covered anything you don't want painted (like the cabinets). Things You'll Need *An ammonia-based cleaner *Fine sandpaper *Small foam paint roller and several spare rollers *Kilz primer (white for light countertop paint color, dark for the darker colors--if you can find it) *3-4 cans of Stone Creations spray paint by Rustoleum *Water-based polyurethene clear finish Category:Answered questions Related Tips and Steps *How to Make a Slipcover for Your Papasan Chair Cushion *How to Install a Chair Rail *How to Furnish a Room for 350 Dollars or Less *How to Decorate Small Apartment Balconies Category:Answered questions